Hiigaran
For the Hiigaran Homeworld, see: Hiigara Introduction The Hiigarans, also known as the Kushan and Secundi Hiigarans, are a race hailing from Hiigara at the edge of the Galactic Core, and are one of the branches of Humanity. Their progenitors were the ancient Primus Hiigarans, who split into their own familial line and into the Kobolians. As such they are cousins to the Colonials and distantly related to Humans. Biology Cultural Mythology Sajuuk was a mythological god to the Hiigarans, who's influence reached across much of the galaxy. He is commonly known as the Great Maker, or He Whose Hand Shapes What Is. His name was first mentioned in the history of Kiith Gaalsien, and his name was given to the Taiidan ion cannon frigate-class "Sajuuk-Cor", which roughly translates into "Wrath of God". The dreadnought of the ancient Hiigaran Empire was also named Sajuuk’s Wrath, and was used in the bombing of the Taiidani Imperial Palace and against the Bentusi in the time before the Exile. It is prophesised that Sajuuk will return and herald the coming of the End Time. It is possible that Sajuuk is a universal deity popular among several intergalactic nations - not just among the Hiigarans. Qwaar-Jet was the Kushan god of Pain and Enslavement. Family Life Kiith (plural: Kiithid) is a family unit or House for the Kushan people, and later Hiigaran. Such families could have from dozens even up to thousands of members. The Kiithid caste system was in practice long before the journey to Kharak, and over the generations after all social structures faded, only the Kiith remained. When Khar-Toba's power core depleted, many families left the powerless city and banded together, forming new Kiiths or joined pre-existing ones. Kharak's harsh environment placed great difficulties on the survivors emphasizing their dependency upon one another; as a result of this, Kiithid bonds became stronger if not sacred in the future Kiiths of Kharak. When the bands of refugees finally arrived at the northern more hospitable regions, the Kiithidal social system was rebuilt and evolved into what is now known as the kiith system. Kiithid tend to dedicate themselves to the pursuit of one goal or purpose, and while these purposes and goals have changed over time (especially during the construction of the Mothership and the journey to Hiigara), Kiiths still tend to have specific purposes. Kiith S'jet The Kiith S'jet in ancient times were a group of astronomers, technicians, and mechanics aboard the Khar-Toba, the S'jet have always been scientific and at the lead of education, information, learning and technology. S'jet supercomputers worked on the problems of the construction of the Mothership, from the hyperspace core to the command systems. Their most famous member is Karan S'jet, the woman who became Fleet Command by integrating herself with the very computer-mind of the Mothership. Kiith Hraal/LiirHra Originally a manufacturing kiith, Kiith Hraal combined themselves with Kiith Liir to create Kiith LiirHra, a space technologies manufacturing company. This change came in light of the Mothership construction. Kiith Somtaaw Kiith Somtaaw, a small clan of miners and builders, rose through prominence during the battles Xindi Conflict to become one of the most renowned and honored Kiith warrior clans. Kiith Gaalsien Kiith Gaalsien is one of the oldest of the Kiithid, with some of the oldest documents on Kharak bearing the Kiith's emblem. They are also one of the three main religious Kiith (the others being Kiith Ferriil and Kiith Somtaaw). Early in Kharakid history, the Gaalsien were a powerful spiritual and political force. Fanatically religious, the Gaalsien are the remnants of a great holy war between the Gaalsien, who believed that they were cast down onto Kharak by the gods as punishment, and the Kiith Siidim, who believed that the Kharaki were originally from Kharak and it was all they could hope for. The ensuing war, known as the Heresy Wars, nearly wiped out the Siidim and the Gaalsien, as well as most of Kharak's infrastructure. Only the intervention of the technophile Kiith Naabal put an end to the Heresy Wars, and the Gaalsien time of dominance on Kharak. After the war, the Gaalsien leaders destroyed their holy city of Saju-ka believing it to be the only way to save Kharak. After this madness, the Gaalsien became an outlawed Kiith, and their numbers dwindled. Several acts of sabotage during the Mothership's construction were attributed to Gaalsien (or Gaalsien-inspired) individuals. Though Kharak was destroyed, it is possible that some Gaalsien sympathizers made it aboard the Mothership and carry on the old Gaalsien ways in secret on Hiigara. Kiith Manaan The Kiith Manaani are by nature entertainers, nomads, and magicians, much like Gypsies on Earth. They have a joyous, freewheeling attitude which puts them at odds with the other, more "serious" kiith. They love nothing more than to make others laugh, and are known to be adventurous and daring. Of all the kiith on Kharak, the Manaani are the most likely to produce a diplomat, artist, statesman, performer or magician. They are also noted as being the primary source of volunteers into the Kharaki fleet's Strike Fighter contingent, always ready to fly the fastest and wildest ship put into service. They have been viewed with suspicion and hostility by the other kiithid since ancient times because of their nomadic nature, despite many alleged accounts of killing and looting being proven false. Kiith Naabal Kiith Naabal, an industrial kiith, was an almost unknown kiith in the early history of Kharak - their name only rarely appears in the context of tradesmen or heretics. One possible reason for this is that, for centuries, they were met with hostility by many of the other kiithid, especially Kiith Gaalsien. The Naabal began as refugees fleeing the madness of the Heresy Wars. They fled to the northern ice cap of Kharak and formed their capital, Tiir, as a safe haven for all those who wished for peace and safety from the madness of the Siidim and the Gaalsien. The Naabal were the first to develop chemical-based explosives and steam power, which they used to intervene in the Heresy Wars and end the conflict, offering peace to all those they liberated. After the Heresy Wars ended, the Naabal returned to their peaceful origins, creating a planetary senate known as the Daiamiid Council at the new capital of Kharak, Tiir, in an effort to end major conflict on Kharak. Kiith Paktu Originally, Kiith Paktu was merely a small farming kiith, but they were dispossessed by Kiith Siidim and their new dogma, Siidim cosmology. Paktu was the first of many kiith to flee across the Great Banded Desert to the unpopulated, temperate south region of known Kharak in an effort to escape the Heresy Wars. Led by a man named Majiir Paktu, they successfully arrived at a sea on the other side of the desert, and much like the Naabal to the north, they made their lands available to all those who were on the run from the theological persecution of the Gaalsien and the Siidim. The Paktu were able to protect their homes from Gaalsien invasion on no less than three occasions, and were among the first to be invited into the Daiamid Council in Tiir. Kiith Soban Kiith Soban is a warrior kiith, composed of the descendants of a small group of families led by a man named Soban the Red, who abandoned their kiith after the kiith-sa (leader) refused to avenge the assault on their homes by a rival kiith. Tearing the kiith colours from his body, Soban and his followers became mercenaries, being the only kiith to be truly landless. They became excellent warriors, and were known for fighting until the exact second their contract expired, be it a thousand-kilometers from home or in the middle of a battle, and dropping their weapons and immediately going home. Their reputation as fierce warriors has continued to this day, and they form a large part of the Kharaki General Staff when the Mothership made its journey back to Hiigara. Society The Daiamid Council served as the legislative body of the Second Hiigaran Empire, the Kushan during their time on Kharak, and the restored Hiigaran government after the overthrow of Riesstiu IV, Emperor of the Taiidan Empire. Named the New Daiamid, this organization the governing body of Hiigaran society, where affairs were discussed amongst Kiith-Sas. The New Daiamid was established in the new capital city of Hiigara, Asaam Kiith'sid, in the first year after landing. Unlike the Great Daiamid that had ruled Kharak before the Exodus, the new government was accused of being unfair, with only a few Kiithid having voice majority. The New Daiamid's powers included all important matters on Hiigara, including its representation in the galaxy, declarations of war against an enemy, and offering military and technological aid to an ally. History First Time See: Ancient Hiigaran History Life On Kharak For 3,000 years, the Exiles survived on Kharak. Hiigara became a legend, and in time even the legend was forgotten. Khar-Toba Rediscovered This all changed when a satellite discovered an ancient starship buried in the sand. Inside lay the Guidestone and the word "Hiigara", home, etched on its surface. But this was not the only discovery, for deep within the ruin lay the ancient Hyperspace Core. When once it had resulted in their Exile, this core would now return the Exiles home. Mothership Construction The blueprints of the core were integrated and expanded upon, or so the Hiigarans presumed. In fact, the core itself remained at the heart of the Mothership's drive. It was merely the containment unit that had been expanded to account for the stresses of sending a Mothership class vessel through hyperspace. The containment units, which had proven perfectly sufficient onboard Sajuuk's Wrath, were unusable due to the substantially lower energy output of post-Exile technology. Homeworld War The first act of the Homeworld War was the devastating two-pronged assault of the Kharok-system by the Taiidan Empire and Turanic Raiders. Meant to be no more than a security action that would keep the Exiles at bay, the Taiidan only deployed a small patrol fleet to destroy the Exile presence, believing their defenses to be weak. The Turanics’ role was to intercept the Mothership should it escape the planned planetary genocide. When the Mothership’s hyperdrive signature was detected the Taiidan launched their fleet into action. A Turanic carrier group led by the Lord-class attack carrier TN Rancor intercepted and destroyed a Kushan space watch ship, the KDF Khar-Selim, within a matter of minutes, as the vessel was unable to withstand a hostile assault because of lack of initiative and weaponry. This attack marked the beginning of the Homeworld War although there was never any outright declaration of war. During the attack the Turanics learned after intercepting a transmission from the Khar-Selim that the Mothership was due to arrive in the area and they remained on standby, ready to strike. By the time the Mothership reached the Khar-Selim’s wreckage the Taiidan attack fleet had begun its assault on Kharak. Quickly destroying the Scaffold in orbit over Kharak as well as its small defense force of fighters, the Taiidan then launched a devastating atmospheric deprivation strikes against the planet. The resulting firestorm depleted the atmosphere and biosphere and melted the sands of the desert world into glass. In all, the planet's entire population of 300,000,000 Kushans were slaughtered in a matter of minutes. The majority of the fleet departed then, leaving only a few frigates to vaporize the cryo trays floating, the last remnants of the Exiles. The Mothership and its escort fleet however, had discovered the threat posed to them and drove off the Rancor. The Turanic Raiders were surprised by the ferocity and skill of the hardened Kushan, who had never fought any interstellar war. Retreating, the Rancor left the area to regroup, failing to mention for unknown reasons to the Taiidan that the Mothership had not been destroyed, nor its escorts. Unaware of the devastation at home the Mothership returned to Kharak to upgrade its defense systems. The Exile fleet was shocked however to discover Kharak burning and the Scaffold destroyed. Quickly discovering the Taiidan frigates sweeping out the cryo trays, the Mothership Fleet launched into action, protecting the cryo trays and capturing one of the enemy frigates. The crew was then interrogated in order to learn the details of the attack. The Exiles, who had forgotten their history, quickly discovered the reason for the attack. It was because of the hyperdrive treaty. The Exiles know nothing of their past, and were confused. The prisoners said they were the exiles from Hiigara, their homeworld. The Exiles were astounded by this statement, were then off to speed up the journey. Taiidan Rebellion The Taiidan people’s reaction to the Genocide is perhaps more important actually than the Exiles’. While the Exiles fought hard and well it is without a doubt due to the efforts of the Taiidan Rebels which eventually won the war. Riesstiu and his advisers in the Assembly of Lords, in a devastating failure at propaganda, almost immediately released records depicting the attack on Kharak. The motive was to try and raise morale amongst a dissatisfied people and convince them that their immortal Emperor was still ever observing and immortally powerful. It had the opposite effect. Immediately after this news, protesters took to the streets, clamoring for the abdication of the Emperor. Military officers resigned their positions and outside governments broke relations with the Empire. It was not simply the act of genocide that set forth this chain of events. During recent centuries the Empire had done similar things to other worlds, but it was the fact that it had been the Exiles’ world. Already pitied for their fate the fact that the Empire punished a world for violating a long-forgotten treaty enraged the Taiidan people, believing not only that their government had become immoral but genocidal and sadistic. The Emperor gave the orders then for the regional security forces to whip the mobs into order, fearing another rebellion. This only incited more resistance. The people, more angry than they were afraid, united into just what the Emperor had feared. A new rebellion, but this time, one stronger than ever before. Exiles’ Retribution The Exiles’ struck quickly and effectively. As of now no one in the galaxy realized they were still alive. The Mothership Fleet was believed vanished, the planet Kharak known to be lifeless. In addition, the Exiles covertly received the aid of the Bentusi who granted technology to the fugitives at a downsized price. The first of these new technologies was that of the ion cannon, with which the Exiles were able to destroy both of the fleets which had attacked their world. The news of an Exile strike in the Great Wastelands was shocking. Until now it was presumed that the Turanic-Taiidan fleet had finished the job, as the Imperial Fleet was fond of doing. The Emperor, now fearful that the Exiles might pose a greater threat as they moved closer to the Core Worlds and gathered support, mobilized the Fleet a second time. All border outposts were put on full alert and patrols were rigidly enforced, running on tight shifts in order to catch any Exile attempt to penetrate the Imperial defenses. Once again, it was the Bentusi who came to the Exiles’ aid. Not just offering technology this time the Bentusi told the Exiles of a way to sneak past the Imperial defenses. If they were to go through the Great Nebula, a place taboo to all of the galaxy they would find no Imperial fleets. However, the Bentusi warned the Exiles that the Nebula was dangerous and that no fleet moving through it would ever emerged again. Regardless, the Exiles moved on through the Nebula. In the process they discovered a branch-off from the original Hiigarans, the Kadeshi and defeated them and moved on, although only through the greatest perseverance. Escaping the Nebula intact the Exiles had successfully bypassed Imperial defenses and exited within Imperial borders. Shortly after they began their next assault, on a weaker point in the interior defenses of the Empire shielding the outer regions of it from the more precious Core Worlds. Once again, the message spread: the Exiles were on the move and they were coming with a vengeance. Tenhauser Gate The Emperor than made yet another drastic mistake. Realizing that the Exiles could not have reached this far into the Empire without outside help he and his advisers immediately suspected the Bentusi. He gave a secret order to his more trusted officers, commanding that they intimidate the Bentusi into neutrality. However, this transmission was discovered and decoded by the Exiles who were constantly intercepting Imperial transmissions and decoding them. Although the Imperial Fleet was certainly massive enough to hunt down and destroy the Bentusi despite the Bentusi tradeship possessing heavy firepower, they did not anticipate the arrival of reinforcements. Just as their assault was beginning the Mothership Fleet arrived to aid one such tradeship, successfully destroying the vessel’s attackers just in time to prevent its destruction. In return, the Bentusi not only offered information but agreed to inform the Galactic Council of the Taiidan’s crimes and mandate an end to the war. The Emperor’s mistake was then realized in full. The Galactic Council was appalled at the arrogance of the Taiidan to try and intimidate one of the Unbound and immediately began to make moves to intimidate the Taiidan into submission, for even the Empire could not stand up to the united will of the Council. Still, there were disagreements and the Council did not arrive on a final decision for a long time. Flight of the Kapella The rebellion however was not doing well. They had vastly underestimated the preparations a paranoid Emperor like Riesstiu had taken in preventing a successful rebellion. Suspected rebel elements were riddled with Imperial spies even before the rebellion had begun and the Taiidan Empire had several Qwaar-Jet-class Heavy Cruiser strike groups already in position to begin bombardment of rebellious worlds. Still, the rebellion fared better than its predecessors did. This was in part due to leadership as several top Imperial Fleet officers defected to the new rebellion, adding both firepower and additional cunning to the rebel fleet. However, early attempts at fighting an up-front rebellion were disastrous. Indeed, by the time the Exiles had reached the Core Worlds the rebellion was almost defeated. At the Battle of Vorshan's Rift, the majority of the rebellious fleet was lured out and destroyed. An ambush set amongst the dangerous rocks it was only a small matter for the better disciplined and better trained Imperial Fleet to wipe out a surprised group of rebels. The victory was lauded in Imperial propaganda and the rebellion’s future looked dim. It was not completely however. The rebels still had their agents in place. While the majority of their fleet was now destroyed there were still rebellious cells working within the fabric of Imperial society, ready to strike at the command of the rebel leadership. In addition, the ships that were not present at Vorshan’s Rift were careful to spread themselves thin, covering more ground while the Imperials scoured the Galaxy looking for the rebel remnants. In addition, not all of the fleet at Vorshan’s Rift was destroyed. One of the rebel leaders present, the legendary Captain Elson had escaped with his life and his ship the Kapella. Fleeing the scene, the Kapella’s escape started a wild goose chase as Imperial warships raced to find and catch the rebels. Setting up gravity wells all over key locations the Imperial Fleet waited for Elson to fall into their trap. The Imperial Fleet was unfortunate enough to have the Mothership Fleet fall into their trap instead. The Fleet present at this particular location was ill-prepared to deal with a fleet as large as the Mothership’s escort fleet and was immediately ravaged. Shortly after the Kapella showed up, luckily for it. Chased by Imperial warships Elson broadcasted a plea for help to the Exiles, swearing allegiance. Although hesitant at first and wondering if it was a trap the Exiles eventually mobilized and escorted the Kapella safely into their protective grasp and then jumped away. Core Worlds Invasion The final hours of the war drawing near, Elson informed the Exiles of the rebellion and of the possible ways it could aid them in their war against the Empire. He told them that if he could find a long-range hyperspace transceiver he could inform the rebellion of their new alliance and negotiate an arrangement. Indicating that he knew of one such transceiver in the Karos Graveyard, Elson directed the Mothership Fleet in the right direction. Arriving at the point shortly after the Exiles managed to disable the unknown ancient defenses in the location and got Elson his transceiver, contacting the rebellion and arranging a coordinated strike at Hiigara. As the Exiles drew closer to their goal they encountered more and more defenses laid down by the Empire. One such defense was the Bridge of Sighs, a defense network left by the Empire around the throne world of Hiigara to prevent an enemy fleet from entering the system by pulling enemy vessels out of hyperspace. Yet even this the Exiles managed to bypass, sending them straight into the Hiigara System. Desperate, the Empire began to grow frustrated and paranoid, trying more and more little tricks to slow the Exiles down or destroy them. Using another gravity well the Taiidan pulled the Mothership Fleet out of hyperspace in the outer limits of the Hiigara System, ambushing them with a huge fleet and a large asteroid equipped with drives to accelerate it towards the Mothership in order to destroy it. Yet again the Exiles proved their determination to reach home and concentrated their efforts on destroying the asteroid, escaping once again intact. Finally, the Emperor was left to try one last ace in the hole. Knowing the Exiles to be coordinated by a neuroscientist and Unbound named Karan Sjet, Riesstiu, using his hidden telepathic trick, disabled Karan Sjet, sending her into a coma through unknown means. Their leader out of commission the fleet was left open to attack and barely managed to hold off its attackers, an immense fleet laid out in orbit above Hiigara. Yet the rebels came as promised, just in the nick of time. Their fleet, large enough to make the difference against the Imperial Guard, the rebels and the Mothership Fleet together launched an assault on the Imperial Flagship, centre of the Taiidan war effort. Before the rest of the Imperial fleet could come to their Emperor’s rescue, the vessel was destroyed, along with the Emperor onboard, just as Karan recovered and was brought back online. Although it is likely that the Imperial Guard could still have wiped out the remaining Exile-rebel fleet the Galactic Council too arrived (at late), weapons online. Too powerful for a shattered and leaderless Imperial Fleet to resist, the Empire’s remaining leaders surrendered, allowing the Galactic Council to mandate a peace settlement. Resolution The Galactic Council ruled that the Taiidan Empire would surrender Hiigara to the Exiles and leave to govern from another world. In addition the Council required Imperial forces to stand down to the Mothership Fleet and depart the area for the next five lightyears. Anything left in that area within a set timeline would transfer to the control of the new Hiigaran government. Although the Galactic Council did not mandate the end of the Empire the rebels took quick advantage of the treaty. Following a signal from above the rebel cells on Hiigara leaped into action and assaulted the Imperial Gene Bank, destroying Riesstiu’s clones before the Empire could react and destroying a clear line of succession. Although pretenders to the Imperial throne would arise in following years the Emperor’s leadership was shattered and it would not be until the rise of Makaan that the Imperials would again be reunited. In the chaos most of the systems within the Empire vied for independence, turning on one another. Out of these two key factions emerged: those hoping to establish a new Taiidan Republic and those still loyal to the old Empire. Eventually these two factions would emerge as separate different factions: the Taiidan Republic and the Taiidan Imperialists. The Exiles reestablished their rule over Hiigara and through great struggle managed to become a key power in the galaxy despite being so vastly outnumbered. Eventually this power would grow until they became a ruling force themselves. New Hiigaran Age Debate raged throughout the Daiamid for many years after the Hiigarans returned home regarding what should be done with this ancient core. The Kiith Naabal and Manaan both argued in favor of restoring the core to active service, while Kiith Soban and Somtaaw thought the past was better left buried. However, in reality, all awaited the verdict of one Kiith upon the matter. Ultimately, the decision lay not with Kiith Sjet, but in the hands of its most honored and respected member, Karan Sjet. As the pioneer of the neural interface that made the Mothership's journey possible, and the mind behind its pilgrimage, hers was without doubt the most respected opinion on Hiigara. All the more so because it was so rarely given, and even then only on matters of grave import. There was no doubt that in a matter tied so closely to the history of their people and the technology of the Hyperspace Cores, Karan's opinion, if given, would be the deciding factor for the Daiamid. Her connection to the Mothership had permanently changed Karan. The years since the return to Hiigara did not show upon her features, nor had she lost any of the sharpness and incisive intelligence that had allowed her to both develop the first neural link and guide the Mothership through the trials it had undergone traveling to Hiigara. Yet Karan had withdrawn from any involvement in governance almost immediately after reaching Hiigara. While never detailing her reasons, she had made it clear that being connected to the core had changed the way in which she saw both the world and the stars. Already regarded as a savior, her distance from the public eye actually enhanced her status as an enigmatic messiah, and the cult of personality that had already begun to form around her was growing daily. Already various groups were offering insights into her every word, and icons depicting her embedded within the bridge of the Mothership were sold in every corner of Hiigara. The Core at Rest On the matter of the ancient core she offered a rare public opinion, outlining the matter in the simplest terms. The core, regardless of the power it offered, was best left as a publicly accessible monument to the trials and triumphs of the Hiigaran people and the mysteries that still remain to be resolved, rather than being pressed into active service. After all, while it would offer near limitless travel to the fleets of Hiigara, it was a freedom that would merely distract from the duties at hand. With the process of rebuilding still ongoing, the population of Hiigara was still only barely sufficient to protect the nearby sectors of space, let alone to travel across the galaxy in safety. Following her wishes, a museum was founded at Assaam Kiith'sid, also the home of the planetary government. Here the core and the history of its origins and meaning to the people of Hiigara were made available to any and all who cared to visit. For many, it was the first chance to see the instrument of their salvation, and also to reflect upon its role in their Exile. Also including the few artifacts brought with the Hiigarans from Kharak and many new discoveries unearthed upon Hiigara, the museum reflected the past, present, and future of the Hiigaran people. Category:Species Category:Second Hiigaran Empire Category:Humanity Category:Sentient Species Category:Coalition Member Species